Septiplier Fic
by XSoulTruthX
Summary: I have no words, just read the story


~author's note~

I have nothing against wiishu, its just for the story. And the Italics are Jack, Mark is the regular font.~

JACK P.O.V.

 _* is done finishing editing my video I decided to visit mark but I decide to ask first since its rude to go with out permission*  
texting_

 _hey mark!_

Hey, whats up?

 _is it ok to come over? its been forever since we seen eachother but besides Skype :P_

Sure, why not. It sounds fun!

 _cool! I will be there around 10 minutes or so? I don't know_

ok, just tell me when you are here

 _ok!_

(texting over)

(a/n- Just pretend Jack lives in L.A. and Chica pov underlined and italics)

MARK P.O.V (brought to you by SEPTIPLIER XD)

im so excited for Sean to get here, I haven't seen him in forever

I need to clean up his house because SEAN IS COMING TO L.A.

 _tilts head*_

"Chica, are you exited, Sean is gonna be here soon."

 _* wags tail lightly and is acting different than usual*_

Chica, you wanna go play in the backyard?

 _*is still mad for taking me to the vet and ears perks up in fear and runs off after what you said NOT trusting you yet*_

"CHICA I'M NOT TAKING YOU TO THE VET, CALM DOWN!"

 _* ears perks up after hearing the doorbell rings and hides in fear thinking its the vet doctors*_

Is that him already?

(a/n~Jack is still italics)

 _Knocks on the door_

COMING!

*Door opens*

 _Hey Mark!_

Hey! *bro hugs*

 _*hugs back* "is she still mad at you for taking her to the vet?," Jack asked._

Yea, She won't let me take her for a walk

 _* chuckles* I got you and chica something but you first though_ _ok_

* hands you the gift*

Whats this?

 _"_ _open it"_

Ok *opens gift*

~its a tiny box tim with a hug motion~

"IT'S SO CUUUTTTTTEEEEE"

 _"_ _you better like it because a person made it and accidently gave it to me and she is in the hospital for her cancer treatment."_

"I LOVE IT, I hope she will get better soon.

 _*smiles*_  
 _* pounces on him*_

 _"_ _AHH my bones"_

 _"_ _that hurt"_

"I bet it did Jack-A-Boy"

 _"_ _ohhahahahhaa_  
 _*sits on him*  
_ _"_ _can you get chica off?"_

"Oh, yea sorry"

 _* runs off *_

 _*gets up *_

"you ok?"

 _yep im A ok_

ok

 _* pops my arms to stretch it out*"sorry if that grosses you out,"_

"its fine"

 _so what do you want to do_

You want to play video games?

 _"_ _hmmmm su-" * gets a text from wiishu and texts her back *_

who's that

 _"_ _Signe" * puts phone up and says in a anger tone_ *

Is everything ok? You sound a little angry.

 _* gives you my phone and lets you read the text she gave me*  
text: im dating another guy...sorry!~Wiishu_

Dude I'm so sorry

 _its ok I guess* looks down in defeat*_

How about we get some pizza

 _ok_

Where do you want to go?

 _anywhere really_

ok, Let's go to Pizza Hut

 _ok_

kk

\- at pizza hut-  
 _*tries to ignore the text*_

I can tell that your upset, Just think about something else.

 _I'm trying to ignore I-_  
wiishu and her bf:*walks in with laughter*  
 _* ignores her*_

Did you see something you just stopped talking

 _that f-cking b-tch is here*whispers since kids are in here*_

Oh, do you want to leave

 _no...im trying to ignore her with her here don't know why but I can try_  
(a/n~Wiishu is bold letters. Ok? Ok~)

 ***sees Mark and jack*  
** _* ignores*_

Let's just talk, ok?

 _ok_

I actually have to tell you something

 _what's up?_

I lied to you earlier. I broke up with Amy

 _why?_

I like somebody else

really? who?

Oh, nobody you don't want to hear about it

 _no tell me_

Before I tell you, Can you keep a secret?

 _im good with secrets_  
 **wiishu: * listens but they don't know***

I think I'm gay

 _really? For who?_

ummm

 _take your time Its fine_  
 **wiishu:* goes to you guys* hi!  
** _*whispers *f-ck off_

*angrily* Hey Wiishu

 **wiishu: whats wrong with you mark? I thought we were friends**  
 _he was until you cheated  
_ **wiishu: really? your still mad about it? its not my fault you cant get a real job all you do it make videos. that's not a real job  
** _* gets all pissed off but tries to calm down*_

Hey, Leave him alone he has fun while making videos. While you on the other hand can be a b*tch about when he does something that he loves.

 **wiishu: and your not part of this**  
 _* makes hands into fists and they start to shake*_

You better shut your mouth i have every right to stand up for my friend, so i suggest you leave with your boyfriend or else

 **wiishu:* punches mark*  
** _* punches wiishu * DONT TOUCH HIM!_  
 **wiishu:* gets K.o ***  
{gtg say septiplier11 }


End file.
